remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hexxus
Hexxus is the ancient evil spirit of destruction and the main antagonist in 20th Century Fox's animated film "FernGully: The Last Rainforest". He is also a new antagonist of Sailor Moon. He is voiced by legendary actor Tim Curry. Overview Hexxus is the ancient spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature. As such, his only goal is to cause destruction, decay and death in any way he can. History Origin Hexxus first appeared on Earth in ancient times and emerged from within the Earth's core when the balance of nature shifted. He rose out of the Earth and rained down poison, destroying much in his wake and killing countless living creatures, including humans. He was finally defeated by Gaia, the Spirit of Earth and the fairy priestess Magi Lune and imprisoned inside an enchanted baobab tree, which he remained trapped in for hundreds, if not thousands or possibly even millions of years. ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (Original version) The movie's main male protagonist Zak's superiors Ralph and Tony cut down the enchanted tree that Zak had unwittingly painted an X mark on marking it to be cut down. Unfortunately, this turns out to be the tree Hexxus is trapped in, and the cutting down and processing of the tree by the mobile lumbermill known as "The Leveler" releases him. Determined to get revenge upon the fairies of FernGully (specifically Magi Lune) for imprisoning him and seeing the useful potential of the human machine, Hexxus decides to take control of it and use it to exact his plan. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by the next morning, thereby destroying the very fabric of their world. He does this under the vocal guise of their boss. Sometime latter, upon reaching FernGully after having successfully destroyed much of the rainforest, Hexxus reveals himself. With Magi gone (having sacrificed herself to give her power to all the other fairies), it is up to Crysta and the other fairies to defeat him. He and the leveler chase the fairies and drive them into their home tree despite the several valiant efforts of Crysta, Zak, and Batty to stop him. Hexxus scares the lumberjacks off and takes control of the machine. Just as Hexxus is about to kill off all the fairies, Zak turns off the leveler, causing Hexxus to lose the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of oil that breathes fire. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her in one bite, and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her to again imprison Hexxus (together with the leveler) inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. In the last moments, Hexxus can only watch in horror as the enclosing roots seal, thereby imprisoning him again, and hopefully forever. ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (Remake version) The role of Hexxus is remains similar to the original version. The movie's main male protagonist Zak's superiors Ralph and Tony cut down the enchanted tree that Zak had unwittingly painted an X mark on marking it to be cut down. Unfortunately, this turns out to be the tree Hexxus is trapped in, and the cutting down and processing of the tree by the mobile lumbermill known as "The Leveler" releases him. Determined to get revenge upon the fairies of FernGully (specifically Magi Lune) for imprisoning him and to steal Sailor Moon's heart and seeing the useful potential of the human machine, Hexxus decides to take control of it and use it to exact his plan. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by Earth Day morning, thereby destroying the very fabric of their world. He does this under the vocal guise of their boss. Sometime latter, upon reaching FernGully after having successfully destroyed much of the rainforest, Hexxus reveals himself. With Magi gone (having sacrificed herself to give her power to all the other fairies), it is up to Crysta and the other fairies allied with the Sailor Senshi to defeat him. Hexxus promptly grabs Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus and demands that Sailor Moon surrenders her heart. Not wanting her friends to die from either not having the ability to breathe, or that Hexxus would crush them, Sailor Moon agrees witness. Now energized with Sailor Moon's heart, Hexxus creates the deforestation. He and the leveler chase the fairies and drive them into their home tree despite the several valiant efforts of Crysta, Zak, and Batty to stop him. Hexxus scares the lumberjacks off and takes control of the machine. Just as Hexxus is about to kill off all the fairies, Sailor Mercury turns off the leveler with Zak's help, causing Hexxus to lose the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of oil that breathes fire. Sailor Moon calls out Cosmic Moon Power in a attempt to seal Hexxus away forever and save FernGully, and unfortunately, this has no effect on Hexxus. A Planetary Alignment powers-up Sailor Moon by infusing the Silver Crystal with the powers of nature from all the other fairies, even Zak. With this power boost, an empowered Sailor Moon and the four Sailor Scouts distracts Hexxus with the help of Monterey Jack and the elephant patrol led by Captain Colonel while Sailor Mercury makes a plan, but just as the Rangers are ready to take off on the Ranger Plane, Hexxus swallows Tuxedo Mask, forcing Sailor Moon, along with Sakura, the Rescue Rangers and the Sailor Scouts, to jump into Hexxus to save him. While inside Hexxus, Sailor Moon, Sakura, the Rescue Rangers and the Sailor Scouts reunite with Tuxedo Mask, and they find Sailor Moon's heart, where its revealed that once Hexxus regains his strength, he will use Sailor Moon's heart to destroy FernGully. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her in one bite, and gives her powers to Sailor Moon, telling her to grow a seed she had with her from inside him. Sailor Moon, vowing to avenge her fairy friend's sacrifice, manages to free her heart by destroying the black chains holding it suspended with the Moon Tiara Action, weakening Hexxus. Sailor Mars catches Sailor Moon's heart, but after a brief moment's hesitation, willingly gives it to Sailor Venus, who gives it back to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then calls out Cosmic Moon Nature Power to grow a seed to again imprison Hexxus (together with the leveler) inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. In the last moments, Hexxus can only watch in horror as the enclosing roots seal, thereby imprisoning him again, and hopefully forever. Personality Hexxus, true to all he embodies, could very much be considered the dark side of nature itself. At the core he relishes destruction and decay. He also shows to take great pleasure in the suffering and death of living creatures. However he also shows great fear when the situation turns against him, such as when Zak turned off the leveler and then when he was imprisoned once again. He is an exceptional manipulator, able to influence others from the shadows. Hexxus also seems to show some admiration for humans, describing them as "wonderful creatures, so clever and useful". Possibly because he and humans share much in common, they both cause destruction to nature and its creatures. Nevertheless, he only sees them as a means to an end and, like all other living creatures, Hexxus takes great pleasure in their deaths just the same. He also has shown overconfidence, and enjoys taunting his prey, however his own arrogance is ultimately his greatest flaw. Powers and Abilities As the spirit of destruction, Hexxus wields as variety of abilities and powers. He can change his form, which presumably depends on what type of poison or toxin he's currently feeding on, for example: Zak's spray paint (a shapeless blob of black ooze), the smog produced by the Leveler (a humanoid shadow of black smoke), the oil in the Leveler (a giant flaming skeleton-like being draped in ooze like a cape), etc. He has been shown to be able to mimic seemingly any voice. He is also able to breathe fire, both in his Smoke and Fire forms. His Smoke form also appears able to cast bolts of acid. Hexxus can also possess machines, such as when he merges with the Leveler and also takes control of it once he scares off it's human operators. As stated by Magi Lune, Hexxus can rain down poison which presumably is his deadliest ability, for Magi states that during his first rampage the forest was "nearly destroyed and many lives were lost". Hexxus can capture Sailor Moon's Heart similar to The Shadow Blot of Epic Mickey and the Heartless of the Kingdom Hearts series. Aside from those abilities, Hexxus also seems to have some level of omniscience or omnipresence. Because as is hinted many times in his song "Toxic Love", it seems that, despite being imprisoned for countless years, Hexxus was still fully aware of how much humans and civilization had evolved over the millennia. Thus he, at least partially, understood the concept of machines, human greed, human work (shifts, breaks and all) and was aware of human things like shopping malls, cocktails, etc. Furthermore, he apparently also knew both the voice and even the personality of the lumberjacks' boss when he mimicked him over the intercom. The fact that he is a spirit further adds plausibility to this theory. Indeed, Hexxus himself has stated that he "sees the world and all the creatures in it". Hexxus harvested the power of Sailor Moon's Heart, rendering him invincible to any of Sailor Moon's, Sakura's or the Sailor Scouts' attacks. This is similar to the final bosses of four Paper Mario games: Bowser with the Star Rod and the last Royal Sticker, the Shadow Queen's final form and Super Dimentio were initially invincible when faced in Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Sticker Star, respectively. Trivia *The name "Hexxus" is probably derived from the word "hex", meaning a harmful curse. *Hexxus is often considered to be the best character in FernGully. Tim Curry's voice gives a very darkly sensual charm to the lord of pollution (especially during his signature song "Toxic Love"), making him stand out among the other characters who are mostly considered fairly bland (with the possible exception of Batty, voiced by Robin Williams). *''Toxic Love's'' full version is longer than the one that appears in the movie. It may have been cut due to both time constraints and age-inappropriate content (such as the line "I feel good, a special kind of horny"). Category:Antagonists Category:FernGully characters Category:Immortals Category:Sarcastic Villains